Pokemon X and Y : Redux
by StupidDragondude
Summary: Join Calem and his friends as they journey in the Kalso Region and take on the mysterious Team Flare. Appearances by some surprise guests, Kalosshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a new story, this time set in the universe of Pokémon. The game in general being covered is Pokémon X and Y with the character of Calem taking front and center. I hope you enjoy and let's get started. Note this is story is with a few changes, but nothing beyond age changes, a slight variation on Team Flare's grand plan, and minor cameos from some old friends. Kalosshipping as well.**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

**Vaniville Town- Calem's house**

It was a beautiful morning in Vaniville Town of the Kalos region as we see a Fletchling fly into a house were a woman is cooking food.

"Good morning Fletchling." The woman greeted the little bird as she heard a loud snore from upstairs.

"If that boy doesn't wake up soon, he going to miss out picking a Pokémon…do you mind waking him up?" she asked as Fletchling got up and flew upstairs and into a room.

The room belonged to Calem a young man with shaggy brown hair and drool hanging from his mouth. Fletchling just stares at him before flying into the boy and causing Calem, to wake up in shock.

"What the….oh good morning Fletchling." Calem looked half asleep as he turn towards his alarm clock and saw what time it was before getting into a panic.

"I am late!" Calem shouted as he scrambled to get ready for the start on his Pokémon journey with his new partner. He quickly got into the shower and changed into a white t-shirt, a blue jacket, blue pants, and his trusty red hat before running down stairs.

"Would you like some breakfast before you leave?" Calem's mother asked him before he sat down at the table and stopped panicking.

"I can't believe today is finally the day." Calem said with glee as he was devouring his breakfast.

"It's an exciting moment when you're at that age where you choose to go out and decide how you want interact with Pokémon." His mother smiled at him, but Calem knew she was both nervous and sad about him leaving. At 13 years old, he was ready to become the best trainer in the Kalos region and its champion. His mother tried to persuade him by having tried out Rhyhorn racing, but even though he was the son of a famous racer… it wasn't for him.

"Yeah I can't wait to decide who my first Pokémon is going to be." Calem got up and put his dish in the sink as he went upstairs to grab the rest of his stuff.

Upstairs he packed everything he would need to survive out in world on his own: a sleeping bag and a tarp in cause it rains, some extra clothes, and a map of the region. He was all set and ready to head out.

"Well mom…I guess this is goodbye." He told his mother, but saw she very teary eye.

"Just promise me you will be careful out there and stay out of trouble." His mom hugged him as he ran out of the door.

"Bye Rhyhorn!" Calem cheered as he passed his mother's Rhyhorn to meet up with some of his friends.

"Make sure your check your account every time you reach a Pokémon center, if you need anything I am going to send you some money every week or so!" Calem's mom shouted once more as he waved towards her. She just smiled and as Fletching flew on her shoulder watching Calem take his steps towards the journey of a lifetime.

….

_**Vaniville Town Park**_

At the town park a young girl with dark green eyes and brown hair was tapping her foot, while a girl with honey blonde hair covered by a pink felt hat and gray eyes was reading a magazine on Pokémon trainers.

"What taking him so long Serena?" the more excited of the two girls asked the girl on the bench who was browsing an article in the magazine.

"He will be here any second Shauna, take it easy." Serena responded as saw interesting article on former Kanto champion Red returning to public light and now running one of the foremost trainer schools.

"I just can't much longer; I want to get a cute little Pokémon now." Shauna expressed as they turned to hear the footsteps of the approaching Calem running towards them.

"Sorry to keep you two ladies waiting." Calem greeted his friends as Shauna grabbed him for a hug.

"Hi Calem!" Shauna hugged the boy tight as he started to choke from the lack of air.

"Shauna…can't breathe…." Calem couldn't finish his sentence, but Shauna let go with a red face of embarrassment.

"Sorry." Shauna apologized as Serena got up to greet Calem.

"Hey Calem." Serena smiled at the boy who got nervous as she approached him.

"Serena, it's nice to see you." Calem responded with a shy tone and trying to kind the blush on his cheeks by covering his face with his hat, while Serena just giggled at him.

Calem felt awkward in the situation as the girl he had a huge crush on was giggling at him, but thankfully Shauna coughed and shook him back into conscience.

"Are you two ready to go and met up with Trevor and Tierno?" Shauna asked them as Calem and Serena both shook their heads and began the road to Aquacorde Town.

_**Aquacorde Town**_

At a small café Trevor and Tierno were waiting for the others to arrive and hand out the Pokémon that Professor Sycamore had entrusted them with. Trevor was the brains in terms of knowledge on Pokémon and had been in Lumiose City since graduating from the trainer school with the others, to help the professor gather data for the Pokedex.

Tierno on the other hand was from Aquacorde town, but was within close proximity that he had met Trevor and others from going to the trainer school in Vaniville Town. He didn't want to be a trainer and only went to learn about Pokémon because he wanted to raise and catch some to make the prefect dance team.

"I hope the others are alright." Trevor commented as he looked at his holocaster to check the time.

"Relax Treves, they will be here soon. They didn't go and get the highest grades at that school for nothing." Tierno looked at the three Pokeballs Trevor had brought with thrm. They were for trainers who had passed all requirements at a trainer school and were deemed ready for a journey. For a long time a ten year old could easy begin their Pokémon journey, but now many regions like Kalos had installed schools that a child starting at ten years old could attended to become a certified trainer.

"Hey guys!" both of them turned when they heard the hyper voice of Shauna and saw her, Calem, and Serena running towards them.

"How it going?" Tierno asked the group as he saw Trevor pull out the things that the professor asked them to bring.

"Pretty good, we would have gotten here early if Calem wasn't such a Slowpoke.'" Serena pointed to Calem who was catching his breath from running.

"I take that as offense; everyone knows Shuckle and Munchlax are as much as 3x's slower than your average Slowpoke." Calem spoke up as Serena just rolled her eyes.

"Man Calem I don't know who's a bigger nerd you or Trevor because no one can be such a buzzkill when comes to jokes more than you two." Shauna spoke up as her and Serena laughed, causing Calem to sigh.

"They do have a point, but really you look like you're packed to climb a mountain." Tierno pointed to Calem heavier and larger traveling backpack.

"A good trainer is always ready for any situation whether it is sunny or snowing, at least that's what an article on traveling from that one guy Red wrote in a magazine I read awhile back." Calem defend his perpetration using the knowledge of one of the prime trainers of all.

"I loved that article…ok you win Calem." Serena clapped for her neighbor after having a small fan girl moment.

"You hit her right where it hurt Calem, her love for Red from the Kanto Region …course I can't blame her, he so good looking and smart." Shauna began and Serena finished with," amazing skilled with Pokémon and probably could outclass all of us no matter what. "

"Girls." Calem and Tierno spoke at the same time as their female friends were going fan girly.

"What? I can admire a man that looks good and is knowledge pretty." Shauna spoke as if being a fan girl wasn't much of a deal.

"The problem is he too older for us anyways; we just have to find someone who just as smart and charming…like Calem." Serena patted Calem on back causing him to get nervous.

"You think I am smart and charming?" Calem began to ask before Trevor came out of nowhere, causing him and Serena to jump.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I believe we have some Pokémon to give out." Trevor stated the obvious and the group walked over to see Three Pokeballs in a capsule and three Pokedexs laid out across the table.

"Yes, we're finally going to get our Pokémon." Shauna said excitedly as Trevor tossed the first Pokeball and it out came a brown rodent like Pokémon with a green shell on its head.

"This is Chespin, he's a grass type." Trevor introduced the Pokémon before sending out a little yellow fox with bright red-orange fur sticking out of its ears.

"Say hello to the fire type, her name is Fennekin." Trevor spoke again before releasing the final one which was a blue frog with a cape of bubbles.

"And last we have the water type Froakie aka he who jumps on people's heads." Trevor said with a chuckle as Froakie hopped and landed on Calem's head.

"She so cute!" Shauna proclaim as she petted Fennekin's head.

"Here you go little guy." Serena gave Chespin an Oran berry.

"I think we found everyone's prefect match." Tierno commented as he saw everyone interacting with the their respected Pokémon.

"I think your right, well now since that's settled how about we continue with these." Trevor held up a Pokedex.

"It's so much more amazing than what was described to us." Calem was handing the Dex by Trevor and started to look at it.

"How about a test drive, Calem would you mind?" Trevor asked as Calem nodded.

"Alright Froakie time to get show our friends why I picked you." Calem spoke as Froakie hopped out his hat and back on the table.

Calem open the Pokedex and pointed it at Froakie, "Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked."

"That's so cool." Serena was amazed by the Pokedex as a holographic image of Froakie popped up with a touch function that let Calem learn more about Froakie.

"Yup it's an up to date with all know 700 plus species including legendries." Trevor handed both Serena and Shauna their Pokedexes to try out.

"The professor was real proud about it when I showed up to help Trevor carry all this stuff back from the lab." Tierno spoke as they all put the devices away.

"Well it is the most revolutionary one to day due to the fact he designed it, but with that you are ready to begin your journey. " Trevor spoke before Shauna interrupted.

"Wait! We can't start without me first challenging Calem to a battle." Shauna pointed Calem who was shocked before readying himself.

"You're on!" Calem spoke as they stepped from the table and went to an area to battle.

….

**Calem Vs. Shauna**

"This is going to be a one on one battle, first one to knockout their opponent's Pokémon will win." Serena proclaimed as she officiated the battle while Trevor and Tierno watched.

"Alright my cutie Fennekin let's show them what we got!" Shauna shouted as she sent her Pokémon to battle.

"Alright Froakie, this is our first battle so let's win this." Calem spoke to Froakie as the frog hopped out his arms and into battle.

"Alright Fennekin use Scratch!" Shauna commanded as Fennekin claws glowed and it ran towards Froakie.

"Froakie dodge! Then use Pound!" Calem shouted as Froakie quickly jumped out of the way to landed a hit on Fennekin.

"Whoa Froakie is pretty fast." Tierno commented after seeing that sequence.

'Speed isn't the only thing Calem has going for him." Trevor spoke as he saw Serena nod.

"He also has the type advantage." Serena saw Fennekin dodge another one of Froakie's pound attacks.

"Fennekin use Ember!" Shauna spoke as it hit causing her to smile before realizing Froakie was ok and high in the air.

"My turn…use Bubble." Calem spoke as Froakie let out a blast of white bubbles from its mouth.

"Fennekin watch out!" Shauna tried to say before it hit, but it was too late and Fennekin took the all of it.

After the smoked cleared, Fennekin was out "Fennekin is unable to battle…the winners are Froakie and Calem!" Serena spoke as Shauna called by Fennekin into its Pokeball with a smile.

"We did!" Calem shouted Froakie hopped on his head in celebration.

"Froakie!" said its name with happiness as it made its trainer proud.

"Those two were made for each other." Serena thought with a smile as she looked at the boy who was all those things she said about him…smart and charming.

….

_**Pallet Town Trainer School**_

A man with bright orange hair and suit that looked like it was on fire called back his Golbat with great fear.

"Who are you?" the man spoke as a trainer dressed in a red vest with a black undershirt, jeans, red hat with the outline of a Pokeball in white on it, and a pair of black fingerless gloves walked out of the shadows with a Charizard.

"Don't they teach you grunts anything in the Kalos region….names zred and this is my friend Char. Char be a gentleman and escorted with piece of garbage off my school grounds with a Flamethrower." Red spoke as Char blasted a stream of fire at the intruder who ran straight for the door to avoid the attack with only a piece of his uniform on fire.

"Looks like I am going to need to make a trip to Kalos region to check on our old friend." Red commented as Char roared in agreement.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 we continue the journey this time in Santalune Forest and the capturing of some new Pokémon.**

**Chapter 2: Flying back in time**

_**Santalune Forest**_

After defeated Shauna and spending the night in Aquacorde Town, Calem walked into Santalune Forest and took into a breath of fresh air.

"Man this place it's so beautiful." Calem look around and saw a horde of Vivillon fly passed him as he took out his Pokedex.

"The patterns on this Pokémon's wings depend on the climate and topography of its habitat. It scatters colorful scales." The Pokedex spoke as Calem decide against capturing one as he saw a Fletchling in a nearby tree.

Calem pulled out Froakie's pokeball and decided to capture a Pokémon that he is actually somewhat familiar with.

"Alright Froakie let's capture our first new team member." Calem calls out the blue frog as it hops onto a branch and it scares the Fletching.

"Fletching!" the little bird chirped in an angry way and went to tackle which Froakie jumped out to avoid.

"Froakie use Bubble." Calem called out as Froakie blasted Fletching with the attack as it shook it off and then flew higher to get out of sight.

"Froakie." Froakie looked around to find Fletching, but there was no sign until he hear the flapping out its wings.

"Fletching!" the bird chirped loudly as it went for Tackle.

"Froakie use Pound!" Calem watched as Froakie jumped into the air for the attack, but Fletching disappeared only to show up behind Froakie and landed a Quick Attack.

Froakie began to fall to the ground only for him to change directions and land on his feet.

"Froakie are you alright?" Calem asked the Pokémon only to receive a nod from Froakie.

"So it knows Quick Attack, no problem we just have to outsmart it." Calem said as Froakie started hopping back up the tree as Fletching flew in a circle around the tree. Froakie got to the top as it had a stare down with Fletchling.

"Fletchling!" Fletching started charging and then disappeared in a flash and it went for another Quick Attack.

"Alright Froakie use Growl to disrupt the oncoming attack." Calem told Froakie as it let out a screech causing the Fletching to cancel the attack due to it covering its ears with its wings.

"Froakie let's finish this off with Pound!" Calem shouted as Froakie hopped towards Fletching and landed the attack and causing Fletching to fly into another tree.

"Pokeball go!" Calem shouted as he threw it at Fletching as the energy trapped it and went into the ball, but still trying to escape as it bound around inside.

After three tries to get out, the ball hopped a little before dinged signaling the capture and Calem smiled.

"Alright! I caught me a Fletching!" Calem cheered as Froakie hopped on his hat with a smile. Calem pulled out his Pokedex learn more about the Fletching he just caught.

"Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon, these friendly Pokémon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail-feather movements. The one being examined is female and knows the moves: Tackle, Growl, and Quick Attack." The Pokedex told Calem the basic about it before Calem touched the screen to learned additional knowledge.

"Welcome to the team Fletching." Calem said to Pokeball with a smile.

….

Serena walked around at forest to try to find Calem as he was still in the forest even though she and others had exited the forest this morning.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" a female voice called out and a flash of yellow hit the area of Serena near and as she followed it.

"Sorry that won't do much. Pansage use Scratch!" Serena heard Calem voice as she saw a green monkey attack a yellow mouse in midair before both landed with the yellow mouse fainting.

"Pikachu return.' A blonde girl called Pikachu back into Pokeball and walked towards Calem who was calling back Pansage.

"That's was a pretty fun battle." Calem told the girl who nodded before handing him a few Poke-dollars for his victory.

"Yeah that was pretty smart move sending out a Pansage, most trainers I come by only send out bug types for some reason or a Fletching." The girl commented on Calem's strategy

"Well you just need to know where to look." Calem said before the girl grabbed his hand causing him to blush.

"Maybe you can show me?' Calem notice the sudden rise of his body temperature and a slight in tone change in the girl's voice.

From where she was standing, Serena eye twitched a little and thought, "Some stuck up little trainer prep school student is not going try and seduce Calem as long as I have anything to say about it.

"Well I…" Calem started to say before Serena came out of the bushes causing the girl holding his to let go.

"Oh there you are Calem." Serena smiled at the boy, before locking eyes with the blonde.

"You know her?" the girl asked Calem.

"Yeah she a friend of mine." Calem commented before Serena grabbed his hand and began dragging him away.

"Well excuse us, we have to meet up with our friends." Serena looked over her shoulder seeing the girl give her a dirty look, but just stuck her tongue out in a mocking way.

…

_**Route 3**_

"So Serena do mine tell me, what the heck that was all about?" Calem asked the girl walk faster than.

"Well I wanted to make sure you weren't going to do something stupid." Serena replied, but Calem decided to dig a little deeper.

"Well you don't have worry, I was going to say no….I mean where you jealous or something?" Calem asked again.

"Of course not, it's just that…girls like her can be a tricky bunch." Serena paused for a second, but her answer didn't make Calem wonder further as Serena always played that older sister role in his life, even if they were the same age.

"Well thanks anyways." Calem told Serena as he finally caught up and walked beside her.

"No problem." Serena answered before looking to see the sun was setting and remember they were still a little far from Santalune City.

"It starting to get dark, maybe we should make camp for the night and meet up with the others tomorrow morning." Calem suggested and Serena nodded in agreement.

As they were setting up camp and cooking dinner, both sent out their respective Pokémon. Calem sent out Froakie, Fletching, Pansage, Pikachu, and a Metapod. While Serena sent out her Chespin, Bunnelby she caught while before enter a forest, and a Spewpa she caught after Shauna had failed to capture it.

"You almost have a full team of Pokémon, that's pretty impressive." Serena commented as Calem was hanging a his tarp like a hammock(since Serena left her sleeping bag at the Pokémon center…not realizing how long it was going to take to find Calem and Calem let her borrow his) while see was finishing the noodles and vegetables that he also provided.

"Yeah well I am going to send everyone but Fletching and Froakie to the professor once we get to Santalune City." Calem was satisfied with his work before him and Serena began eating.

"How come you're going to just keep Fletching and Froakie around?" Serena questioned as she laughed at Calem slurping his noodles.

"Well the others aren't part of the team I want to build, but I just don't want to let them go. Plus the professor also said he could use more Pokémon at his lab for his assistants to get hands on training with." Calem answered before Serena looked at the three Pokémon she had.

"Well I guess that make sense, maybe Bunnelby will be more happy there then with me since I am not a really a ground type trainer." Serena said smiling at her Chespin and Calem's Froakie sharing a conversation.

"Yeah, not every type is adaptable with a person's strategy. I like Pokémon with speed, but I also need more powerful and more defensive ones as well.

Calem and Serena talked a little more about Pokémon before deciding to call it a night. Calem put on a pair of sweatpants and a white shirt for bed. He walked and saw Serena in her pink pajamas and brushing her teeth.

"Well I must say Calem; you are quite the gentleman for letting use your sleeping bag." Serena finishing brush and proceeded to lie down in the sleeping bag before zipping it up.

"You problem, we always had each other's backs." Calem laughed after saying that.

"What's so funny?" Serena asked Calem.

"I was just remembering that one time when you cause the horde of Beedrills to run after us after shouting real loud and I had pushed us in the lake. Our mothers were so mad at us for getting drench, but not about the beedrills."

"Well that because we never spoke of it, but now you mention it…I remember that one when I dared you to make face at that Poliwhirl." Serena chuckled a little and Calem sighed.

"You mean the one that proceed to toss me in the air and cause me to get caught in a circus act?" Calem asked.

"Yup." Serena still giggled remembering when Calem was in midair for like ten seconds before various Pokémon and human preform feats to make sure Calem was ok.

"Yeah that was pretty fun." Calem remembered asking his mom for him to go again, lucky she seemed surprised more at his joy of enjoy of the experience than how it happened.

"We were pair of trouble makers." Serena began to fall asleep before she hear Calem voice one more time.

"No, we were adventurous and still are." Calem said before falling asleep as well.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, this will be a pre-gym chapter with a bit of character development and we also will get a bit with Red. To answer your question no that was** **Lass Anna, these game exclusive characters only ….no manga, but I promise a few good cameos.**

**Chapter 3: Rollerblading and the Wisdom of Your Elders**

_**Santalune City**_

It was morning and Calem was walking into the very green Santalune city where bugs Pokémon seemed to fly freely. Serena was yawning as he decided to wake her up early to not make their friends wait too long while they waited at the Pokémon center.

"Morning guys." Shauna and Tierno greeted the pair as they enter the Pokémon center.

"Hey, where's Trevor at?" Serena asked as she sat down in one of the seats next to Shauna

"He wanted to get back to Lumiose City and start working with the professor again, but he said will meet up once we got there" Tinero answered as Calem leaned against one of the walls of the Pokémon center.

"Yup that sounds like Trevor, always looking to become a Pokémon professor instead of a trainer." Calem commented and remembering Trevor seemed to do better on the written test than the actual battle exams they had to do at trainer school.

"Well he was always looking at those fossils from the Lumiose City Museum than spending time at the Ranch." Shauna added on the fact that Trevor liked looking at the remains of dead Pokémon than looking and interacting with Pokémon at the farm where the trainer school keep their demonstration Pokémon at.

"Well let's face it, Trevor is happy with what he is getting to do then we should all be happy for him." Serena spoke and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we all have dreams whether it's form a dance team like I am doing." Tinero pointed out that.

"Or how I want to be a Pokémon style expert." Shauna spoke with a smile while Calem looked at Serena as if he wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

"Well Calem and I are both going to become trainers, but I am going towards the goal of hoping to open my own trainer school with the skills gained from this journey." Serena seemed to surprise Calem with what she said, but he gave her the "it's the perfect match for you" look.

"Well hopefully when I challenge the gym leader today, the quest to become Kilos Champion will get closer than yesterday. And with that I am going to get my Pokémon healed, get my gym team ready, and do a bit of shopping at the Pokemart." Calem gave them a goodbye as he went to do his things he needed to do.

"Well I want to go to the boutique and do some shopping, want to go with me Shauna?" Serena asked her friend.

"Of course, we'll catch you later Tinero." The girls waved goodbye to Tinero as they went to have some shopping time.

….

_**Santalune City Gym **_

"What do you mean the gym is close?" Calem asked a girl on roller-blades standing in front of the gym.

"Yeah sorry about that, Viola won't be back until tomorrow since she on a photography expedition." The girl answered as Calem sighed.

"Well that sucks." Calem dropped his head in defeat and the girl begins to feel bad for the guy.

"How about this, you and I battle…if you win I will get you a pair of rollerblades like mine.

Calem shrugs and said, "Deal."

….

Alexis was waiting for the person that had promise he could get an exclusive interview with the former Kanto Champion Red.

"Excuse me are you Alexis?" a voice called out as Alexis was looking at her laptop finishing another article.

"Yes are you my…." Alexis began to question until she saw the voice belonged to the former champion himself.

"Source, yes I am. The name is Red." Red introduce extended his hand as Alexis shook it with great energy.

"It's such an honor to meet you, I am sure my readers are going love that interview you promised." Alexis told Red as he let go of the hand shake as he didn't want his arm dislocated.

"As long as you can get me to Lumiose City, then we have a deal." Ash reminded the two way deal that they had and Alexis nodded.

"Of course, but we unfortunate can't leave till tomorrow as my sister is using my car and won't be back till then." Alexis said as she shut down her laptop.

"Well that's fine, actually do you mind if we head over there. I always like to visit a new gym when I can, open or closed. "Red requested and Alexis pointed in the direction of the gym.

…

_**Santalune City Boutique **_

Serena looked at the mirror of a red fedora that this boutique had to offer and decide to stick with her felt hat and was disappointed, no luck with any of the clothes. She did choose to wear the additional outfit she had packed for the joinery. It was green tee with a pair of blue skinny jeans, she chose not to wear her hat as it was needed for today and she decided to tie her hair in a ponytail.

"So Serena how do I look?" Shauna came out with a bright pink hat that looked somewhat similar to Calem's.

"Sorry Shauna, only Calem can pull off ball cap look. Not to mention your wearing enough pink to make a Jigglypuff jealous." Serena teased her friend as Shauna put the hat back on the mannequin's head with a pout.

"Jeez Serena, why do have to bring up Calem in every time I like something that looks somewhat similar to what he owns?" Shauna asked as Serena shrugged.

"Cause I know you like to be cute and wearing a hat will mess up your hair you work so hard on to fit that image of cuteness." Serena point out something very true, but Shauna could smell something.

"Well I know you two have been friends longer than I know you both , but did you really have to go all the way out there to find him and then drag him away from some girl that he wasn't even interested him…I mean that's a lot for someone to go out of their way to backtrack that ." Shauna saw Serena eyes roll.

"I am not going to let someone play a trick one of my good friends; I have always looked out for him." Serena was getting annoyed by being asked for her reason behind her action back in the forest.

"I know you two have had that best friends …you're almost like siblings bond, but I don't think that wasn't an overprotective sister feeling you had." Shauna told Serena who got confused by the statement.

"What mean?" Serena questioned as Shauna got really close and made eye contact.

"You have a crush on Calem and you got jealous of a girl holding his hand." Shauna replied, but Serena just started to nervously laugh.

"Oh Shauna you have the craziest ideas, me liking Calem…he's my best friend." Serena cheeks started to blush.

"Then why are your cheeks blushing?" Shauna gave her that "I got you look" before Serena got up and walk fast to the door.

"I need something to drink; I think there is a café not too far." Serena walked out the door before Shauna could get up.

"Busted." Shauna just smiled and followed her friend

….

Red and Alexis talked a little about the weather and what not, Alexis trying to start the interview before they got to Lumiose City. Red just brushed it off; as they got closer he felt a certain spark he hadn't felt since becoming a teacher. It was the spark of someone that had that deep connection to Pokémon that made them truly special and possible chosen for something great; When was younger he discovered that link between a trainer and Pokémon during his first gym battle; you feel and see what your Pokémon does. He had only had felt this in four people over the course of his life : himself, Blue, that kid Ethan that he met on Mt. Sliver during his escape from the limelight of being champion, and Cynthia the former champion of the Sinnoh region during the World Champion tournament. What he saw when they arrived at the gym was a girl standing behind a Zigzagoon and a boy with Pokeball in his hand.

"Alright Froakie, I chose you!" Calem called out as the blue frog took his position for battle.

"Alexis who are these trainers?" Red asked wondering if they are locals.

"That's a friend of my sister, Rinka she's a skater. But I never have seen that boy before." Alexis replied as they saw the battle was about to start.

**Rinka vs. Calem**

"Alright Zigzagoon use tackle." Rinka watched as her Zigzagoon charge forward very quickly.

Red examined the battle and realized the girl wasn't the one he sensed with the spark, he watched the boy just smile as if he had a plan for this exact attack.

"Froakie use Quick Attack then when you're up close, use Lick." Calem called as Froakie disappeared in a flash to dodge the tackle, and then reappeared right in front of Zigazgoong to deliver a direct Lick.

"Oh no Zigzagoon!" Rinka shouted as she saw her Pokémon have static form around it.

"Sorry, but now that Zigzagoon is paralysis….I can deliver the finish. Froakie use Water Pulse!" Calem shouted as Froakie summoned a ball of blue into it's had and then fired at Zigzagoon and connecting to form a wave of water after it exploded .Zigzagoon was bounced back and it was over, Zigzagoon return." The girl had no choice expect to accept defeat, but she didn't feel bad about losing.

"I have never seen anyone end a battle so quickly, yet gratefully…how about you?" Alexis asked Red who went to approach the boy.

"Yes, but only a handful of times." Red responded as he saw the girl wave to the boy and told him about giving him a pair of rollerblades tomorrow.

"Nice work today Froakie I am proud of you." Calem petted the frog who smiled before he started to glow and then evolved into his next stage.

"Frogadier!" his Pokémon now was larger with a more elongated face that was also now a dark blue and had an extended cape of bubbles.

Calem pulled out his Pokedex to learn more, "Frogadier, the evolve form of Froakie, its swiftness is unparalleled. It can scale a tower of more than 2,000 feet in a minute's time."

"Congratulation, it's always a special moment when you see your Pokémon evolve." Red commented as he saw the boy jump probably because he was started, yet when the boy looked at him…red saw a speechless expression form.

"You're Red, one of best trainer in the whole world." Calem said before bowing at Red who just laughed.

"No need to bow, I am just Red from Pallet Town….and you are?" Red asked as Calem and he shook hands.

"Names is Calem I am from Vaniville Town, this is Froak….I mean Froagaider." Calem introduce himself.

"Froagaidger!" his newly evolve Pokémon called out as it jumped on Calem's back since he was too large to fit on his head.

"That was quite an impressed battle, that combination of Lick and Quick Attack was very well done." Red told Calem as both he and Froagaider rub the back of their heads.

"Hey Red if you want some time to talk to Calem, I have some work to finish. If you need me to. I can book you a room at the hotel in town till tomorrow." Alexis interrupted the conversation.

"I think that would be a great idea." Red nodded and Alexis left Red and Calem to continue talking.

….

_Santalune Café _

Serena was sipping her tea and eating a small sandwich while Shauna was eating a muffin with a glass of orange juice.

"Serena it isn't that big of deal with you crushing on Calem." Shauna finally broke the silence between them, but Serena just sighed.

"It's not a crush per say, I just admire him as a person and value our friendship." Serena tried to explain, Shauna wasn't someone that was easily swayed.

"Yeah I know, but Serena between what happen yesterday and call him charming the other day….you're either messing with the boy's head or you like him." Shauna gave an ultimatum and Serena saw how serious her other girl was.

"Ok maybe I do sort of like him more than just a friend, but I not sure he has those similar feelings." Serena spoke as Shauna began laughing a little; this caused Serena to raise her eyebrow.

"Girl you are so oblivious, that boy has given you that look of love for a long time." Shauna expressed as Serena looked shock at that revelation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Serena asked as Shauna just shrugged.

"Wasn't my place to tell to you." Shauna replied as she took a drink of the orange juice.

"Well then maybe I should talk to him about it." Serena said, but Shauna just shook her head.

"Are you nuts, you just can't jump into something that could hurt your friendship with him. You need to think about how sure you are about these feelings between you two before you say something. If you want I can help you think of some ideas to do just that." Shauna saw Serena think about the suggestion.

"You're right; we need to see if I have a connection with Calem beyond just friendlily interactions." Serena agreed as you look at the sunset.

…

_**Santalune City Pokémon Center **_

Calem laughed as Red was telling some stories about his journey that he took when he was younger and telling him about this place called The Pokémon tower.

"So Blue just came screaming down stairs acting like he saw this ghost that the town just kept talking about." Red remembered that moment and chuckled a little.

"So did you ever figure out what the ghost was?" Calem asked and Red gave him a sad look.

"It was the spirit of a Marowak that die protecting its baby Cubone from Team Rocket." Red replied as Calem was suddenly saddened by that part of the story.

"That's so terrible." Calem commented and Red nodded.

"Luckily I was able to shut down Team Rocket so they won't be doing that ever again." Red always had anger in his eyes when mentioning the former criminal group's evil actives.

"Well that's good…what ever happened to that Blue guy?" Calem questioned Red about the boy that was his rival and their eventual showdown.

"I beat him for the title of champion not long after Team Rocket was disbanded." Red answer made Calem even more interested in the tale.

"I bet he wasn't too happy about you beating him, did you two just kept not getting along?" Calem asked as Red looked at him with an honest smile.

"When you get older, you realize that petty and childish rivalries are worthless and true friendship is something worth forging." Red saw Calem nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean; I would be lost without my friends." Calem smiled thinking about his friends and Red smiled in return.

"He eventually became the gym leader of the Viridian City and is actually the reason I flew out here…but enough about me, tell me a little more about yourself Calem." Red stopped before he revealed too much information about that mysterious intruder that tried to attack his school.

"Not much you don't already know, my mom Grace was a Rhyhorn Racer and…well can I have a crush on a girl…and lovely weather Kilos has been having." Calem realize what he said, but before he could change the subject, he saw the older trainer gave him a smirk.

"Well don't stop, you just got to the good part." Red chuckled and so did Calem.

"It's just hard to understand this because she that one girl who I told you that has been my best friend for years. I guess I just always admire her and my teenage hormones are just getting the better of me." Calem saw Red expression change again from joking to wise sage-like figure.

"I going tell you another story…when I was in the Unova region and took part in that Champion tournament I found myself drawn to this woman named Cynthia from the Sinnoh region." Red told Calem, who eyes widen.

"The smoking hot blonde with the Garchomp!" Calem shouted before covering his mouth and causing Red to laugh.

"You could say that, but her physical appearance and choice is Pokémon wasn't what I found interesting. It was that spark she showed during a battle I saw her have and how connected she was with her team." Red flashed back to that moment and the sheer amount of energy she had every time she called an attack.

"A spark?" Calem asked as Red saw the chance to finally have that discussion.

"A small number of trainers I have met over the years of traveling have this spark. It this sort of I guess you could say spiritual bond a person has with Pokémon. They have a different battle style; they focus so much on everything that's going on in the battlefield that they become one with their Pokémon. In fact I am talking to someone that has the spark right now." Red commented as Calem realized he was the person that Red was referring to.

"Me?" Calem was confused, but Red just stood up and turned to meet Calem eye to eye.

"Calem you have the possibility to become a great trainer and even more if you trust the team that you build and keep doing what you're doing. Also don't worry about that crush; I am sure you will figure it out eventually. Till tomorrow…" Red gave his goodbyes as he walked towards his to the hotel he would be standing at.

Calem saw his friends come in to the Pokémon center about ten minutes after Red left and saw Serena make an eye contact with him, but he all he was that those eyes had an unsure gaze to them before she winked at him. Red taught something to Calem, he has very observation and that will help him in in his gym battle plus in every other battle after that and the ability of catching anything that showed Serena liked him…that wink was going to be on his mind the entire night. But for tomorrow he needed to clear his mind to beat Voila and her bug Pokémon, love could wait.

**End of Chapter 3. Note to reader this thing about the spark is something isn't something really important or destiny revealing... but more has to do with the aura of a person. I always suspected certain people had auras that more attractive to Pokémon more than others. This will make sense later on, but don't worry about it now. So till next time, thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here and shall be covering the first gym, so sit back and relax. Grab a cold drink because the feature presentation will begin in a moment…**

**Chapter 4: Beat the Bugs**

Serena woke up early in the morning and found Shauna and Tierno were still half asleep on the floor of the Pokémon Center lobby in their sleepy bags, while Calem was missing. Serena yawned and got ready for the day. She went outside to see Calem was with his Frogadier and Fletchling doing some training.

"Good morning Calem." Serena greeted Calem as he was training, which was timing the quickness of his Pokémon. If the gym leader used bug types, then he could easily win if he could land faster strikes

"So how did you sleep last?" Calem asked as checked his holo-caster for the time and tapped, he hoped to get some advice before challenging the gym…but Red was running late.

"Fine….You seem nervous." Serena commented as Calem turned and noticed the panic in his eyes.

"Why would I be nervous….just the fact I am facing my first gym leader and doubting myself." Calem started laughing lightly, but Serena walked towards with a gentle smile.

"You're going to win, I am confident of your battle ability." Serena placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to calm down.

"I am not interrupting something I am?" a voice caused them to jump before Calem realized it was just Red.

"No I was just checking my Pokémons' speed." Calem replied as both Frogadier and Fletching ran in front of him and greeted Red.

"That's a smart strategy. Bug types may seem weak and not very fast, but their stats changer attacks can be a real threat to if you can't dodge them quickly." Red said as he petted both Frogadier and Fletching.

Serena was shocked to see who was before her; it was a person she had idolized for a long time. She was having a mini freak out and Calem smiled her and causing her to regain her thought process.

"Hi my name is Serena, you have been such a big inspiration to me and my friends…it's an honor to meet you." Serena bowed her head towards Red, but all she heard was laughter.

"So this really happens to you all the time?" Calem asked as Red nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you Serena." Red smiled at her before expending his hand. Serena nervously shook it before letting go and blushing.

"Calem can I go talk to you for a minute?" Serena pushed him away from Red in a hurry pace.

"Serena hold it a second!" Calem shouted not wanting to ruin the soles of his only pair of shoes.

Red laughed slightly before looking at his hand that girl had shook, the spark was present it her as well.

"How strange, two neighbors with the spark. Not since me and Blue…the Kalos region is full of surprises." Red thought to himself before pulling out a Poke Ball.

…

"How come you didn't tell me you knew the Red?" Serena shouted as Calem as he was the one trying to calm Serena down.

"I just met the guy yesterday and he wanted to watch me train before my gym battle plus give some pointers." Calem explained to Serena who to a deep breath and caught her breath.

"You think it would be ok if I watched your training session? I mean this would be some awesome to watch Red in action." Serena requested as Calem shrugged.

"Sure." Was all Calem before Serena squeal in excitement before hugging him.

"Thank you so much!" Serena shouted as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh my Arceus." Calem was thinking in his head before he saw Serena as red face as him.

"I am going to run and grab some tea; I will meet you guys back at the field." Serena stated before running towards the café.

"Serena just gave me a…." Calem was thinking it a standstill position.

"I can't believe I gave Calem a…." Serena was worried she might have broken poor Calem.

"Kiss!" both shouted in their minds.

….

Red looked as Snorlax was enjoying the sunshine while Calem's Fletchling sat on its stomach , Espeon was having a conversation with Calem's Frogadier, and Char was flying around with a joyful roar. He saw Calem coming back from wherever he went with that girl rubbing his cheek.

"What happened to that girl Serena that was with you?" Red notice the honey blonde hair girl was missing.

"She had to go grab some tea….Whoa a Charizard!" Calem was in shock before noticing Red's most known Pokémon was in the sky.

"Yup that's Char, he needed a little fresh air." Red smiled as Calem went to pet Espeon who purred as the trainer hand grace her head.

"This is so surreal; these are some of the same Pokémon that you been raising since beginning of your journey." Calem felt Fletchling hand on shoulder and started to chirp.

"Yup these they have been some of greatest friends or the eater of the majority of the food." Red looked towards his sleeping Snorlax as he and Calem laughed.

"Well you ready?" Calem asked Red.

'"Let's get started." Red replied with a thumbs up.

….

Serena sipped her tea and watched a Calem was demonstrating how fast Frogadier and Fletching is by dodge each other attacks. Red pointed out how Fletching wings could easy be catch by an attack and should put her wings by her sides when going for an attack.

"Hey Serena what you watching?" Shauna came out of nowhere and startled Serena.

"Shauna can you not do that…and to answer your question I am watching Calem train with Red." Serena stated before seeing Shauna go into fan girl mode.

"I have to go meet that hunk!" Shauna tried to run, only to be stopped by Serena holding on to her shirt.

"Shauna…relax." Serena told her friend who gave her such a strange look at her.

"Who are you and what did you do with the real Serena?" Shauna asked in a joking way.

"Shauna, Red is just a normal guy and he being really nice by helping out Calem." Serena answered as Shauna sighed.

"You never let me have any fun." Shauna pouted before smiling seeing Calem seem having a good time learning from a master trainer like Red.

"Shauna can I tell you something and you promise not to freak out?" Serena asked Shauna who looked at her with a strange face.

"Sure." Shauna answered before noticing Serena started to blush.

"I kissed…" Serena began to say.

….

"YOU DID WHAT!" Shauna shouted so loud that even Red's Snorlax was even awokenby her before falling back asleep.

"Your friend Shauna has quite a pair of lungs on her." Red commented he covered his ear.

"Yup." Calem said as saw all the Pokémon where freaking out from the noise.

…

"Shauna please never do that again." Serena felt her ears bleed from the scream.

"But you kissed Calem." Shauna went to a low voice and trying to lecture Serena.

"It was just on the cheek." Serena commented before taking another sip of tea.

"No, you didn't follow the plan that we had planned out and jump the Sharpedo by kissing him. Do you realize how much backtracking this is going to need to even make our plan even work?" Shauna whispered still shocked by the fact.

"All I have to do is explain that I was filled up with excitement and it was just a spur of the moment." Serena tried to think of an explanation, but that all she had.

"Please tell me your got something more than that?" Shauna asked before Serena gave a weak smiled and Shauna face palm.

…

Calem smiled as he and Red finished the training and returned Frogadier and Fletching to their respective Poke balls.

"I think you're ready to go….Nervous?" Red asked as Calem shook his head.

"Nope, I am going to get the gym badge no matter what." Calem answered as Red chuckle.

"Glad to hear…just remember to make sure not to overdo it and make sure you're Pokémon's health is always your number one priority." Red gave some last minute advice.

"I will and I hope to make you proud." Calem told Red who smiled.

"I am watching from the sideline…this is your moment, not mine." Red walked away leaving Calem to think some finally thoughts before going into battle.

….

_Santalune City Gym_

Calem walked into the building with his friends as he took a deep breath, before going down into the arena. He walked passed pictures of bug types Pokémon in their naturally states and stepping into a small rectangle on one side of a massive field. Across from him was a woman snapping a picture of him.

"Welcome to the Santalune City Gym, I am the gym leader Voila." Voila introduced herself as Calem took one more breath before speaking.

"My name is Calem and I hope you're ready." Calem spoke with confidence as he saw the gymn leader smile.

"Now that the kind of thinking that will make anyone shutter." Voila joked with Calem, who smirked out of kindness.

In the stands Alexa sighed as Serena, Shauna, and Tierno tried to chuckle. Red was quietly waiting for the battle to start.

"This is a two on two Pokémon battle, the Gym Leader Voila vs. the challenger Calem. Only the challenger may use substitution…let the battle begin." The referee proclaim as both Calem and Voila pulled out Poke balls.

"Surskit let's make this picture prefect." Voila sent out the Pond Skater Pokémon.

"A Surskit?" Serena pulled out her Pokedex…." Surskit appears as if it is skating on water. It draws prey with a sweet scent from the tip of its head.

"I hope Calem has something to match it.'" Tierno commented.

"Frogadier….it's showtime!" Calem sent out the blue frog in their first gym battle.

"Frogadier!" the Pokémon shouted in name with pride.

"Why did he pick a Pokémon with the same typing?" Shauna questioned her friend's choice.

"Yeah Fletching would have been prefect for this battle." Serena commented.

"He could have also walked into an easy trap…a good gym leader is always prepared." Red finally spoke.

"You told him that yourself?" Alexa asked as Red shrugged.

"What can I say, it's a teacher duty to answer any question.

…..

Frogadier vs. Surskit

"Alright Frogadier use Quick Attack!" Calem order as Frogadier moved quickly out onto the field.

"Surskit use your Quick Attack!" Viola called the as Surskit moved out of Frogadier oncoming attack and landed its own attack.

"You ok?" Calem asked his Frogadier he nodded.

"Surskit use Signal beam!" Viola called as Surskit pulled energy into its antenna and blasted it towards Frogadier

"Counter it with Water Gun!" Frogadier flung a blast of water that cut through the beam and hit Surskit.

"Now use Pound!" Calem called as he watched his Pokémon hopped into the air with a glowing hand.

"Surskit use Protect!" Viola called as her Pokémon as a green barrier as Frogadier attack was stopped.

"Frogadier use the impact to fling yourself back into the air." Frogadier followed the order as he was now back in the air.

"What the heck is he doing?" Voila asked herself before Frogaider did a dive-bomb as Surskit barrier came down.

"Use Lick!" Calem shouted as the frog began to stick out its tongue.

"Surskit use quick attack to get out of their!" Voila order, but Surskit just brought down its protect and had no room to maneuver.

"Surs…" The Pokémon called out.

"Frogaider use Quick Attack and Pound together!" Calem shouted as Frogaider charged with the attack.

"Surskit try and dodge it!" Voila, but Surskit was stuck as got paralyzed and took a big hit. It had swirl eyes and was Knocked Out.

"Surskit is unable to battle." The referee raised a flag as Voila called back Surskit.

….

"He did it!" both Serena and Shauna shouted with glee.

"Nice going Calem." Tierno called out to Calem who gave his friends a thumbs up.

"He alternated his strategy from yesterday." Alexis commented and Red smiled.

"Always keep your mind up to any situation and adapt when needed." Red smirked with pride as Calem remembered one of his pieces of advice.

"Never put all your Eggucutes in one basket?" Alexis asked as Red nodded.

Back on the field Viola pulled out another Poke ball…." Alright Vivillon I chose you!"

"I am sticking with my Frogaider." Calem nodded to his Pokémon, who nodded back.

"A Vivillon, let's see." Serena pulled out her Pokedex…" Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon, is the final evolve form of Scatterbug. This is a specimen of the Meadow pattern."

"So Vivilions can take on different patterns…interesting." Red commented.

"Yeah, most of it is based on where you find the Scatterbug that will eventually evolve into Vivillon. Alexis told Red who was interested in the Pokémon that Kalos had to offer.

….

Frogadier vs. Vivillon

"Use Water Gun!" Calem shouted as Frogadier did its thing and shot water from his mouth.

"Hareden." Voila called out as Vivillon shined for moment before the water gun hit.

"Use pound.' Calem was wondering why she hadn't attack, but he wasn't too worried.

"Harden." Again the butterfly shined before being attack by Frogaider, but didn't seem too fazed.

"Now Vivillon use sleep powder!" purple dust began to fall from the sky towards Frogadier, this Red had warned Calem about.

"Frogaider use quick attack !" Frogadier quick moved and evaded the blast of Sleep Powder.

"Got you." Voila smiled and knew what Calem was about to do.

"Now you Lick!" Calem called out.

"Vivillon use Energy Ball." Vivillon gather energy to form a green ball.

Frogadier appeared before Vivillon in the sky, not realizing it had been played.

"Frogadier cancel the attack!" It was too late as he saw Frogadier get blasted by the grass type move and fell towards the ground.

"Infestation." Voila called out as Calem notice small bugs start to bite Frogaider who scream in pain.

"Frogaider use Water Gun!" Frogaider tried to use Water Gun, but Vivillon easily dodge before Frogaider screamed in pain from another bite of Infestation.

"Vivillon use Energy Ball!" Calem knew if Frogaider didn't get out of this, it would be over.

"Frogaider use Water Gun to blast yourself in the air." Frogaider used Water Gun to launch himself back in the air to dodge Energy Ball, but another bite of the Infestation caused him to crash land.

Calem need if he kept this up, Frogaider could become serious injured. He knew when to call it quit.

…

"Frogaider return." Calem called back his Pokémon and smiled at the Pokeball.

"Your Frogaider gave it all, but I am glad you realized its limits. That the sign of a caring trainer and step one to become a Champion." Voila smiled at the young trainer who grined when he pulled out his second Pokeball.

"Thank You." Calem looked into the stands to see Red giving him a approving nod.

"I hope Frogaider is going to be ok." Shauna commented feeling nervous for her friend after the sudden turn of events.

"That 2nd battle really took its toll on him." Tierno added as he saw Serena having a looker of worry on her face.

"It just so crazy how strong Calem went into this, but now he has his back against the wall." Serena saw Red stand beside her and leaning on the rail towards the battlefield.

"Well my sister does that sometimes, luring a trainer into overconfidence and then striking when it's needed." Alexis wonder if Red was wrong about Calem.

"He's going to win, I bet my reputation on it." Red said causally which cause Alexis to feel shock at hearing he still had hope for the kid.

"Come on Calem!" Serena shouted as Calem arch his arm back to throw the Pokeball.

"Fletching take to the sky!" The small orange and black bird chirped when it was called out.

…

Fletching vs. Vivillon

"Fletching use Quick Attack!" Fletching flew straight towards Vivillon with incredible speed.

"Vivillon use Energy Ball!" Vivillon launch an attack, but Fletching disappeared before the attack could hit and then landed its own attack.

"Peck!" Calem called out as Fletching flew like a drill with a glowing beak.

"Harden!" Voila called as the attack hit and Fletching was knocked back slightly from the impact and fell on the ground.

"No way." Calem notice the Vivillon seemed okay, the three Harden had made it solidly defensive against all attacks, even something supereffective like Peck.

"Infestation." Vivillon summoned a swarm of little bugs that started to bite and Fletching cried in pain like Frogaider.

"Fletching fly and try to shake it off." Calem saw Fletching try and flag its wings, but the pain from Infestation was preventing it.

"Vivillon it's time to end it, use Sleep Powder." Vivillon and blanket of purple dust feel from the sky and landed on Fletching.

The tiny bugs stopped biting it, but the Tiny Robin Pokémon was now asleep and more easy to attack.

"Vivillon use Energy Ball!" The sphere of green energy flew towards the sleeping Fletching.

"Fletching wake up!" Calem shouted, but it wasn't enough to wake Fletching was flew across the battlefield still sleep.

"One more time." Voila called as she realized this battle was over.

Calem knew it was now or never….he closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, the focus all the energy in his thought like Red told him too. He opened his eyes and saw a purple glow over Fletching and also the path to victory.

"Fletching use double team!" Fletching's eyes sprung wide opened and made multiple copies of itself before Energy Ball could be launched, confusing Vivillon.

"Aim for the one of the right!" Voila ordered, but it turned on to a fake as Fletching flew back into the air.

"Grab on to Vivillon with your talons!" Calem called as Fletching used its second wind to fly faster than before.

"Energy Ball!" Voila was shocked to see Fletching fresher than previous.

"Oh no you don't, Fletching do a barrel roll." Calem smiled as the flying type Pokémon do a 360 degree spin the air to dodge the attack, then quickly moved its feet to the front and latched on to Vivillon.

"Fletching use Peck as many times as you can!" Calem raised his fist as Fletching's beak glowed and started a barrage of attacks.

"Vivillon!" Voila shouted as her Pokémon cried out from all the directed hits from a flying type move.

"Fletching use your weight and push Vivillon to the ground!" Fletching just kept Peck going before it picked up enough speed.

'"Let go now!" Fletching's talons let go of Vivillon wings as the butterfly went free-fall to the ground. A cloud of dust from the impact and when it settled, Vivillon had the swirl eyes of being knocked out.

"Vivillon is unable to battle, the winner is the challenger Calem." The refereed called."

...

"YES!" Calem shouted as Fletching flew into his arms for a celebratory hug.

"Fletching!" the Pokémon chirped its name as Calem's friends joined in the celebration.

"Nice going Calem.' Tinero slapped his friend on the back.

"You were amazing out there!" Shauna cheered as she petted Fletching's head as the Pokémon sat on her arm.

"Calem…congratulation." Serena said nervously, unsure how to approach an awkward.

"Thanks Serena." Calem looked happy and hugged her.

Serena hugged back before jokily whispering, "You realize that kiss on the cheek was just my hormones acting up in the moment."

"Hey I understand…no needed to worry." Calem sighed in his mind, realizing that Serena was having trouble figuring out if the kiss meant anything like he was and tried to deflect talking about it with humor.

"Jeez Serena give Calem some room." Shauna broke up the hug by dragging the other girl away from the hug. Calem saw Red clapping from the stands.

The nodded towards each other as Voila came towards the group with a small case in hand.

"Calem I would like to give you the badge case of the Kalos region." Voila handed Calem case before the referee handed her a small metal object and she continued by saying." And for recognizing your victory at the Santalune City Gym, I present you with the Bug Badge." She dropped the badge into Calem's hand.

Calem examined the badge before smiling and shouting…'" One down, Seven to go!"

"Calem help!" Shauna scream caused Calem moment to see Fletching was glowing.

"What the heck going?" Shauna asked with fright in her eyes.

"Shauna calm down." Serena told her friend who nodded.

"Fletching is evolving." Tinero answered in amazement as the Tiny Robion Pokémon started to grow.

When the glow stopped a larger orange bird had taken Fletching place with yellow eyes and a crest formed on its head.

"Fletchfinder!" the evolved form chirped and open its wing to reveal more yellow on the inside of the wings and a flame pattern on its stomach.

"Awesome a Flechtinder." Calem pulled out his Pokédex to get some more information," "Fletchinder, the Ember Pokémon, it expels embers that set the tall grass on fire. Then it pounces on the bewildered prey that pops out of the grass."

Shauna looked at the Pokémon sitting on her arm before going wide eye and proclaim, "Calem please let me trade you for this cutie."

"Fletchinder." A drop of sweat form on its head before whistle called her back to her trainer's shoulder.

"I am not going to trade you Fletchinder, so you dress it up." Calem saw Shauna pout and Fletchchinder signed.

The group laughed and from the stands Red chuckled at the group before he saw Alexis with her notebook out.

"Looks like your reputation is still in tack, I guess a former Champion knows talent when he sees it." Alexis finished written down something.

"And now this young man is about to take the adventure of a lifetime….I wish him luck." Red smiled before heading for the exit to the arena, but not before looking back and seeing Calem smiling with his friends.

Red walked outside and looked towards the sky to Char come towards him and roared.

Red petted him on the head and smiled before saying. "Don't worry boy…Blue has to be around this region somewhere.

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
